Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) require a backlight system to produce a visible image. An example backlight system for an LCD is a planar light guide that is edge-illuminated using a series of light emitting diodes (LEDs). In addition to the LEDs, a backlight system is sometimes equipped with an optical sensor that provides feedback (e.g., color and brightness) related to the light that is emitted from the backlight system.
LEDs and optical sensors are often attached to the planar light guide of a backlight system to form a single backlight component. The techniques used to attach LEDs and/or optical sensors to planar light guides have a direct effect on the size and cost of a backlight system. Because LCDs are commonly used in small consumer electronics devices, such as cell phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), it is important to make backlight systems that are as compact and cost effective as possible.